Comedy World (TV series)
''Comedy World ''is an American animated sitcom that centers around 4 friends doing crazy things (usually humorous) around Comedy World, their hometown. It began airing on July 16, 1997 and ended on November 24, 2006 with the two-part finale “''Long Goodbye”''. Due to its success, it spawned three feature films, which released from 1999 to 2006. Voice Cast * Eric as Himself and Eric 1 * Brian as Himself, PC Guy, Rentro and News Reporter * Joey as Victor and Tom * Kimberly as Herself and Weather Reporter * C. Elbourn as Kevin, Santed Stickguy, Jet Speedstar, and Takashi. * Kate as Jennifer Additional Voice Cast * Damien (Scary Voice) asEric's mad voice * Kidaroo as Pizza Delivery Guy * Professor as Dwayne and George * Callie as Catherina * Kayla as Tween Cat * Princess as Stickgirl Production Eric Nagler ''and Brian Sharp pitched the series to ''Go!Animate Network ''in February 1996. The network greenlit the show and production had started. A working title for the series was “''Eric and PC Guy”. ''The title was changed to ''Comedy World ''as producer Eric Nagler found the title to be too generic. Ratings ''Comedy World ''first aired on July 16, 1997 and garnered 1.39 million viewers on it’s premeire. It was the most watched show on the network and still holds that very record to this day. Reception ''Comedy World ''was critically acclaimed. Many have praised the clever writing, humor, characters, and storylines. ''The New York Times ''gave the show a positive review saying, “''If you want a funny and cleverly written cartoon, then this is the one for you.” Common Sense Media ''gave the show 4 out of 5 stars. On the ''Internet Movie Database ''(''IMDb), the show has a rating of 8.3/10. Series Finale On November 24, 2006, the series finale, “''Long Goodbye”,'' aired on the'' Go!Animate Network (Cartoon Network if you live in Asia or Portugal).'' It involves Eric having plans to move away, making PC Guy try everything he can to convince Eric to stay. Many fans regard it as one of the best episodes of the show and also one of the most emotional. TV Movie On December 21, 2001, a TV movie titled Comedy World: Mystery of the Mystical Lamp ''aired. It was about Eric, PC Guy, Victor, and Kayla find a magical genie lamp, which attracts an evil wizard who wants to use the lamp for his own selfish needs. It received positive feedback from fans and critics, but gained criticism for being too similar to ''DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. Film Adaptation(s) A film adaptation titled The Comedy World Adventure was released on June 16, 2000 by Paramount Pictures ''and ''Go!Animate Studios ''to positive reception and financial success. It revolves around Eric and his friends trying to stop an evil robot from unleashing a rocket on ''Comedy World. A sequel titled The Comedy World Adventure 2 ''was released on June 24, 2005 by ''Paramount Pictures ''and Go!Animate Studios to huge financial success and universal acclaim from critics. It took place a few minutes after the first film and revolved around Eric, PC Guy, Victor, Tom, and newest addition Sarah trying to stop ''R.O.B.O.T. Industries ''from taking over ''Comedy World. A second sequel titled ''The Comedy World Adventure 3 ''was released on May 19, 2006 by ''Paramount Pictures ''and ''Go!Animate Studios ''to mixed reviews. It revolved around Eric, Sarah, and Jackashay having to save their friends from ''R.O.B.O.T. Industries, ''who are held captive. Trivia * PC Guy doesn’t appear in ''The Comedy World Adventure ''(although he does in the post-credits scene), but he appears in the sequels as a side character.